The VeggieTales Movie
Characters *'Bob the Tomato' (voiced by Phil Vischer) – One of the main characters of VeggieTales, he is best friends and roommates with Larry the Cucumber. Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. Although he is typically calm, he does get annoyed at times. He works part-time as a greeter at Pa Grape's store. *'Larry the Cucumber' (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) – Best friends and roommate with Bob the Tomato, Larry is wacky, scatterbrained, and has an energetic, childlike personality. He works driving the towns ice-cream cart and does odd jobs at Pa Grape's store. He secretly protects the city from crime as the superhero LarryBoy, making use of a LarryMobile and a secret lair underneath the apartment he shares with Bob. *'Khalil' (voiced by Tim Hodge) - A half worm, half caterpillar who speaks English. *'Petunia Rhubarb' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – Good friends with Bob and Larry, she often enjoys hanging out with them and often offers them advice whenever they get into a fight or face personal problems. She works part-time at Pa Grape's store and has a love for plants. *'Archibald Asparagus' (voiced by Phil Vischer) – The Mayor of the town with an upper crust British accent. He often acts as judge/impartial third party when ev er something is wrong. *'Laura Carrot' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – A young girl who is friends with Bob and Larry and Junior Asparagus, her best friend. *'Jeff the Potato' (voiced by Phil Vischer) – The main antagonist. He is about to kill the Veggies but he redeemed and becomes the Mayor's aid. *'Junior Asparagus' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – Laura Carrot's best friend. He and Laura are very good at baseball and shadow puppets. He is a typical child and looks up to Larry. Like Larry, he also has a superhero alter-ego, "Junior Jetpack," who flies a jetpack given to him along with encouragement from Ichabeezer. *'Pa Grape' (voiced by Phil Vischer) – A wise old green grape, he runs a corner store called Pa's Corner Store. He often provides wise and insightful advice to his friends. *'Mr. Nezzer' (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A wise Zucchini who is evil *'Jimmy and Jerry Gourd' - Brothers that live together. They don't do a whole lot, but they do enjoy helping others when they're needed. They often like to eat a lot, too, and are often seen baking together. Jimmy (voiced by Phil Vischer) is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Jerry (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) is the slightly more intelligent and quiet one, he often only says a few words. They secretly have a pet Dust Bunny named Danny that they treat like a member of their family. *'Madame Blueberry' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – A female blueberry with a British accent, she's famous for winning various contests and events around town such as karaoke and pie baking. She has an especially lovely singing-voice, and her specialty is "the blues." *'Mr. Lunt' (voiced by Phil Vischer) – A Hispanic gourd, he works around town and sells various items. Voices *'Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, 'Phillipe Pea,' Jeff the Potato, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt - Phil Vischer' *'Larry the Cucumber, Jean Claude Pea and Jerry Gourd - Mike Nawrocki' *'Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Laura Carrot and Junior Asparagus - Tress MacNeille' *'Khalil - Tim Hodge' *'Mr. Nezzer - Rob Paulsen'